


Oops.

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Erik's fault, really. Well, at least, that's what Charles would claim. It isn't the telepath's fault that Erik is so distracting, or that Hank doesn't like cold water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops.

As if the creaky ladder wasn't distracting enough, Erik was a few feet below Charles and was wearing only jeans and an undershirt. And it was getting quite hot outside, so he and Erik were starting to sweat a bit.

"Why do we have to do this?" Erik complained from down below, lazily dragging the paint covered brush along the wall. The telepath tried not to lock eyes with his gorgeous boyfriend. Charles couldn't afford to get that distracted.

"Because we're the only adults here." Charles sighed, not wanting to admit how badly he wanted to give this chore to the students. Would they believe him if he called it a team exercise? Probably not.

Erik groaned, but continued to paint. They only had a small portion left to cover, and then they were done. That is, until Charles ruined everything. The telepath had glanced down at Erik as he dipped his brush into the paint bucket, and accidentally knocked it off the ladder. Erik stopped the metal bucket from hitting his head, but the white paint was dumped all over him.

"Oh my god." Charles got out, scrambling down the ladder. He threw his paint brush aside and helped scoop paint off of Erik's face.

"Charles?" Erik spoke his name calmly.

"I'm so sorry!" Charles said, wiping his hands onto his already soiled shirt.

"I know you are, I know." Erik nodded, voice still calm. Erik usually would have gotten angry if something like this happened, so Charles was a bit afraid.

"Uh, do you want me to get the hose?" Charles asked, unsure what Erik was thinking or feeling.

"Yes, I would." he nodded again, wiping more paint from his face as it dripped from his dark hair.

Charles ran around to the side of the mansion and turned on the water. He then grabbed the end of the hose and hurried back to his boyfriend. The moment the telepath went around the corner, Erik's paint soaked undershirt slapped wetly onto his face. It fell off a moment later, but it had served its purpose. So much paint had covered the shirt, that now Charles looked the same as his boyfriend.

Before Charles had time to process what had just happened, Erik yanked the hose from his hand and sprayed him with the freezing water. The coldness made Charles gasp and tense up. The temperature of the water was a stark contrast to the temperature of the thick Summer air.

Erik laughed, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Come here you little-!" Charles tackled his boyfriend. Water and paint covered the two as they both wrestled for control over the water supply. Soon, the grass gave way to mud and a third element was thrown into the power struggle.

"Professor?!" came Hank's surprised and confused cry. The brilliant mutant took in the scene before him in wonder. He had checked in with the two of them only 10 minutes ago!

Both Erik and Charles stopped what they were doing to look up at their friend. Charles shoved Erik off of him when he was distracted and grabbed the hose. Then, he began to run at Hank. Erik quickly followed, laughing.

"Stop! Seriously, this isn't funny!" Hank yelled, running toward the front doors of the mansion. Erik stopped running as the scientist reached the porch and manipulated the lock on the door so it wouldn't open.

"Get him, babe!" Erik called out, moving his wet hair out of his face with his free hand.

Hank had just enough time to toss his phone to the side before Charles blasted him with the chilly water. The moment the water touched Hank, his mutation was kicked into action. Erik noticed immediately, and let the door be unlocked. Then, he ran to Charles and grabbed his hand in warning.

"Charles!" Hank roared. The telepath realized what was wrong and took off running with his boyfriend in tow. The hose was forgotten, lying in the vibrant grass.

Charles grinned, Oops!"


End file.
